Hit and Run
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Ironhide and Will return home after picking Annabelle up from Kindergarten, only to have a surprise from a certain Stunticon waiting for them. THERE WILL BE SLASH IN LATER CHAPTERS. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Hit and Run. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated with this fic. Hell, I didn't even write this chapter. I got I Caught Myself to write it... mainly because I'm terrible at starting fics and I didn't want to write Sarah. Because I don't like her. However, the next chapters will be written by me. :) **

**Warning: This may be unsuitable to people who like Sarah. And this WILL contain slash in later chapters. It is also going to be slightly OOC. **

**Summary: Ironhide and Will get back from picking Annabelle up from Kindergarten. When they get back they find a surprise from a certain Stunticon. **

**Happy Reading!**

********  


Sarah Lennox was struggling back to her house from the shops with her hands full of shopping bags. Will and Ironhide had gone to pick Annabelle up from her kindergarten class. The Lennox's didn't have their own car any more. Ironhide had only been living with the Lennox's for a few days had mistaken the car for a Decepticon and destroyed it without a second thought. Only afterwards had Will explained that is was their own car. NEST were currently sorting out a replacement for them.

Sarah was vaguely aware of a car driving slowly, a couple of feet behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that the car was custom – it looked like some sort of stunt car from one of the fairs that came through town in the summer. She sped up a bit, slightly creeped out by the stunt car. Knowing that she was nearly home brought a slight relief.

The car sped up slightly to keep pace with Sarah, and she suddenly felt a desire to run and get away from the mysterious vehicle. Just as she was about to cross the street, the car stopped in front of her and it _stood up_.

Sarah dropped her shopping and clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The red eyes and the purple insignia painted onto the robot was all she needed to know to confirm that this was a Decepticon. Now she knew why she had wanted to run.

"W-what do you want?" Sarah stammered, staring up at the Decepticon. "Who are you?"

"I am Dead End." The Decepticon declared. "I serve Lord Megatron in the war against the Autobots. My service to him is finding a way to get at the Autobots. The easiest way to do that, is by killing their human companions and their mates." Dead End raised a gun. "Prepare to die, human."

Sarah knew what was going to happen. Even if she did run, the Decepticon would still catch her. Trembling, she closed her eyes, standing with her hands by her sides, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. If only Ironhide would come around the corner right now and kill the Decepticon.

If only.

Dead End fired the gun.

Ironhide knew that there was something wrong when he drove into the road the Lennox's lived down and a stunt car zoomed past in the opposite direction. Will stared at the expression on the Autobot holoform's face.

"'Hide, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Both of you, stay in the car." Ironhide ordered, stopping the topkick and opening the door. "Will – I mean it. Stay with Annabelle and don't come out until I say you can. Call an ambulance too."

"What?" Will asked. "Ironhide, what's going on?"

"Just stay here!" Ironhide snapped and climbed down from the topkick and slammed the door closed.

Ironhide ran over to the figure laying in the road – she was definitely female. Thoughts of the worst crossed his mind. He crouched down beside her and rolled her over. He clapped a hand over his mouth in shock and stared down at the woman's face. It was Sarah. Ironhide began to check her vitals, and knew instantly that she was dead.

How would he break the news to Will and Annabelle?

****

**Tbc... **

**A.N;Welp, that was the prologue, not sure when Chapter one will be up. Probably around next week. Hopefully.***fingers crossed*****

**What do you think of it, Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you hate me for killing off Sarah? Do you love me for making it so Ironhide and Will could be together? Even if you find a mistake tell me and I'll fix it. :) Leave me a review telling me. And Ill get back to you with Cyber cookies! **

**xxDarknessxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hit and Run**

**A.N: Chapter 1 of this baby! All in all this is going to be twelve chapters long, excluding the prologue. :) I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you will join me for the ride. This is continued from the prologue obviously. **

**Warning: This is going to be Slash, but the slash won't start until later chapters. So if you don't like the thought of it, then please don't read and then flame me. :) The characters are going to be OOC slightly. And there will be Holoforms, because I like Holoforms. :) Also, rating may a tad high due to cuss words, and graphic descriptions of Sarah's body. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Mainly because, I am not male, and my name is not Michael Bay... I'm not going to be making any profit from this. Although I wish I was. :)**

Summary: Ironhide and Will get back from picking Annabelle up from Kindergarten. When they get back they find a surprise from a certain Stunticon. 

Will got out of the topkick, against Ironhide's orders and walked over to where Ironhide was sitting over a body. There was shopping all over the pavement and people coming out of their front doors to see what the commotion was about. When he got to Ironhide and saw the woman that he was sitting over. His heart stopped. He knew that outfit and he saw the ring on her left finger. It was her wedding ring.

"Ironhide? Is that..." Will didn't finish his sentence. He knew the answer but didn't want to believe it.

"Will... I'm sorry... There really is, Nothing I can do" Ironhide stood and let Will see the extent of the damage to Sarah. There was nothing left of her. Her face was gone and half her shoulders and arms were missing too. There was a big blood spatter across the street and road and there was bits of flesh strewn across the lawn. Will dropped to his knees and sobbed. His heart broken. Ironhide looked down at the sobbing major and then back at the topkick. Annabelle was still in her seat, wondering what happened to her Daddy and Uncle Ironhide. She lit up a bit when She saw Ironhide come closer and sit in the car, He turned to her.

"Annabelle, You need to stay here for a bit longer, I'm going to call Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Optimus, and they are going to take you to the base. I'm going to stay here with Daddy and we're going to meet with you at the base. Is that okay?" Ironhide asked, hoping to every god that ever existed that She would understand, the blank look on her face showed that she didn't understand at all.

"Where's Mummy? We're at home... I wanna see my mummy!" Annabelle said, eyes misting with unshed tears. Ironhide looked uncertainly at her.

"I'm sorry little one.. Mummy has... Gone... She's... How would you humans say... With the angels." Annabelle started crying, knowing the full meaning of the statement; Will had told her the same thing when her Guinea Pig had been eaten by a fox. Ironhide panicked slightly at the sight of the crying four year old. He looked over at Will through the windscreen and saw that he was too occupied to deal with his daughter,. So he did the first thing he could think of. He called for help. Mainly in the form of the Autobot leader.

~_Ironhide to Prime. I need your help. Sarah has been killed by a Decepticon and Annabelle is crying. WHAT DO I DO!_~ Ironhide called over the comm system.

~_Stay where you are, Ratchet and I are on our way_~ he got as a reply. Ironhide relaxed a little bit and leant over and wiped the tears from Annabelle's eyes.

"Shush little one. Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Prime are on their way. When they get here, you can ride in Uncle Ratchets ambulance. How would you like that? You can get him to turn on the sirens?" Ironhide bribed her. She seemed to quieten down slightly at the thought. It was then he heard it, the sirens... not of Ratchet's ambulance but of Police. Now this was going to be hard to explain, he hoped that Optimus would get there sooner. He didn't want to have Will being blamed for anything and certainly not in trouble because of assault on an officer. He looked over at Annabelle again. "Stay here, Ratchet will be along shortly. I need to go check on your daddy." With that Ironhide disappeared out of the topkick and reappeared next to Will who was still sobbing.

"Will. Let her go. She's gone" Ironhide pulled Will up and turned him round to face him. Will's clothes were covered in Sarah's blood. He pulled Will against his chest so he could cry some more and have something to lean on. Ironhide was done pretending now, He knew he had feelings for the major and he had had them for sometime. He then heard the sound of Ratchets siren get louder and the rumble of Optimus' engine on the truck. But not before the police turned up and come up to them.

"Excuse me. What happen-" The officer stopped in his tracks when he saw the state Sarah was in. He then looked at the two males. "Would you mind explaining this?" The officer asked. Looking suspiciously at Ironhide.

"Well... You see Officer... Uhm... How do I explain this?" Ironhide sputtered. It was then Optimus and Ratchet turned up with a small amount of NEST soldiers headed by General Morshower. They all stepped out of their respective vehicles and went over to where Ironhide and Will were standing next to the Officer.

"Ironhide, Major... What happened?" Optimus said looking over at Sarah's dead body. Ratchet came up behind him.

"Well... it was Dead End, Prime... He must of done it, I sensed his spark signature... Ratchet... Could you possibly get Annabelle and take her to base, I don't think it's appropriate for her to be here" Ironhide said looking at Ratchet. The medic nodded and went over to the topkick to take Annabelle. General Morshower went over to the Officer and took him aside.

"Excuse me sir, but you don't need to deal with this. We have it under control" He showed the Officer his NEST badge. The Officer nodded and walked away. He wasn't quite sure who NEST was and how they know that the men he saw covered in blood weren't the culprits, He wasn't even sure what a spark signature was... He was just more than happy to get out of there.

Ironhide saw Ratchet take Annabelle away. Knowing she was in safe hands again he turned his attention to Will, who had his head down and was still crying silently. His spark ached slightly.

"Prime... Permission to take Will to base" Ironhide asked Prime, who was busy inspecting what was left of Sarah's body, looked up at him then to Will.

"Permission granted, make sure he showers and has a fresh change of clothes. We will meet you there" Prime said. Ironhide nodded and took Will into his topkick. He drove off. Hoping that Ratchet had some sense to make Annabelle scarce as he brought her daddy in.

**tbc. **

**A.N/ That is the END of the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it's a bit... graphic... with how I described Sarah's death... But... The more gruesome.. the better I say. Please click the little review box and leave me a present. I'll give cyber cookies in return. :) **

**xxDarknessxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hit and Run. **

_**Warning: **__This is going to be slash, but the slash won't start until later chapters. So if you don't like the thought of it, then please, don't read and then flame me. :) The characters are going to be OOC slightly, and there will be Holoforms, because I like Holoforms. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything, mainly because I am not male, and my name is not Michael Bay... I'm not going to be making any profit from this, although, I wish I was. :)_

**_Summary: _**_Ironhide and Will get back from picking Annabelle up from Kindergarten. When they get back, they find a surprise from a certain Stunticon. _

_**A.N: **__Chapter 2... Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 1 and the prologue... even though I may have described Sarah's death a bit too graphically... Oh well... Enjoy this little section of the story. HAPPY READING! _

_**H&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&R**_

Ironhide drove into the base and immediately knew that news had got out about Sarah's death due to the look on everyone's faces when he drove in, it was looks of empathy at their majors loss. He stopped the topkick and his Holoform got out, Ratchet comm'd him on the trip over and told him that he had taken Annabelle to her Aunts for an unknown amount of time, and had explained everything. He went to the other side and opened the door to Will. The major sat there with a sad expression, silent tears rolling down his face. Ironhide's spark ached for him, he grabbed Will's arm and pulled him slightly towards the temporary room that had been made up for him.

"Will... You need to shower... And change your clothes. There is a spare set on your bed. I'll leave you so you can have some privacy, but call if you need anything" Ironhide turned and went to walk out of the room, when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"'Hide... 'Belle?... Where's my baby girl?" Will asked, his head down.

"Annabelle has been taken to her aunts by Ratchet" Will breathed a sigh of relief. His baby girl was safe. "Now, I will leave you" Ironhide went to pull his arm out of Will's grip but found he couldn't. "Will?" Ironhide asked.

"Don't... Don't go, Please... I need you.. To help me... I can't... I can't do this on my own... Please... Stay" Will said brokenly, hiccuping slightly from the amount of crying he had been doing. Ironhide nodded, and led him to the bathroom so he could shower.

_**H&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&R**_

It was clear that everyone in the base had been effected by the sudden news of Sarah's death. Optimus came rumbling in, about 10 minutes after Will and Ironhide's arrival. His Holoform got out of the cab of the truck and walked up to Epps who was in deep conversation with Ratchet.

"Where is Major Lennox and Ironhide?" He asked. Ratchet looked at him and sighed.

"They are in the temporary accommodation that has been set up for Will. Ironhide is in there with him, he seemed... Broken by what has happened..." Ratchet looked at Epps who was nodding with him.

"Will and Sarah were childhood sweethearts, of course he's going to be broken by this... I just hope he gets a hold of himself soon, because it's not good for him to be like this. He can't be alone right now, he could do something stupid... I think it's best if we leave him and Ironhide alone" Epps said, directing the last part at Optimus who was clearly keen to talk to his weapon's specialist.

"I suppose you're right. I suppose I should start on finding Dead End and the Stunticons... This could cause more tension between the Autobots and the Decepticons than there already is. Please, inform me when Ironhide is able to talk" Ratchet and Epps nodded, and Optimus left to find General Morshower.

_**H&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&R**_

Ironhide walked Will into the bathroom and went and turned the water on for the shower. He turned back to Will who was crying again, and went to help him out of his bloody clothes. He took the tee shirt off over his head and threw it in the general direction of the door and went to do the same with the Major's trousers, he was stopped, though, by Will's lips on his. Ironhide was shocked for a split second before returning the kiss. Will wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck and Ironhide wrapped his arms around Will's waist before realising what he was doing and pulled back with a gasp.

"No, Will... Not like this... Not now..." Ironhide pulled away and pulled the Major's arms off him.

"God..." Will sobbed "Please... Don't leave me like she did... Please" He put his head and his hands and Ironhide felt his spark ache once more.

"Will... I'm not going to leave you, I just don't want to be a rebound... Your wife died an hour ago... This isn't right... Leave it for a while... Get yourself around her death and we'll see where it goes from there" Ironhide shifted uneasily. Lennox nodded, and went to take off his trousers his self. Ironhide looked away politely and let him get in the shower.

"Will, I'm going to wait in your room, just call if you need anything" Will nodded again and proceeded to wash himself. Ironhide walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed and thought about the days events. How many times had he missed out on a decent recharge by thinking about the day Will would leave Sarah for him? He wanted it to happen... So bad... He never thought it would happen like this though. He got up and started pacing around the room, thoughts running through his head, Will had kissed him, has their relationship been ruined forever? Or was this a start to a bright new future for them? Ironhide didn't mind waiting for the major... He had a few more millennia before he was going to die, the major had another 50 or so years before he would die. Ironhide sighed, he heard the bathroom door open. He turned round and saw the Major come out with a towel around his waist dripping wet. It really did take all of Ironhide's will power to not jump on him.

"Where are my clothes 'Hide?" Lennox said. Ironhide pointed to his pillow where the majors clothes now sat. Lennox nodded in thanks and went to put them on. Ironhide turned away and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to see Optimus... I'm pretty sure he would need to see me. I will see you out there soon" Ironhide rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Optimus and Epps looked at him.

"Ironhide... I need to speak with you" Optimus demanded. Ironhide walked over to him and stood in front of him proudly. "Ironhide, What is the state of Major Lennox?" He asked.

"He is in a bad state. Not quite sure of himself. I do not think he should be alone as of yet, for fear he may doing something he will regret in later months" Ironhide answered straightly. Prime nodded.

"I'm trying to track down Dead End and the other Stunticons, so we can settle this, I don't think we'll have too much problem with Megatron, due to he doesn't really care about the Stunticons" Optimus paused. "I don't think you should tell Will that I'm trying to find them. He'll do something reckless" Ironhide nodded at this statement.

Will walked out of his temporary room and towards Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Epps, who put an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"C'mon man, lets go grab a couple of beers and get wasted.. You up for that?" Epps asked. Will shook his head.

"Sorry, man... I'm just not up for that tonight" Will said. He looked at Ironhide and then promptly looked away. He knew Ironhide was attractive, he also knew Ironhide was attracted to him. Epps sighed and moved his arm. He hated seeing Will like this, they were brothers, he just didn't know how to cheer him up, he had never been in a situation like that, so he had no idea how to deal with it. Will looked apologetically at them all.

"I'm sorry about all this... I didn't mean to bring you all down" Will said, his eyes welling up with tears, everyone around looked shocked for a moment.

"Will... You have nothing to be sorry about... Your wife was just murdered... You have every right to be upset, It's not like it was your fault!" Ironhide said, pulling Will towards him and enveloping him into a hug. Will returned the hug and sniffled slightly. "Why don't you go to your room and I'll come see in a few?" Ironhide suggested. Will nodded and walked away. Epps turned to Ironhide.

"Listen Ironhide, Try and cheer him up will you. He'll probably listen to you, I just don't know how to deal with it" Epps sighed, dejectedly. Ironhide nodded and turned to Prime.

"Optimus... May I have some time to keep an eye on Will?" He asked. Optimus nodded. "Thank you sir" With that he turned and followed after Will. Epps watched Ironhide walk into Will's room and looked at Prime.

"You do know... That this will take a while?" He asked. Prime nodded again.

"I just hope it doesn't take too long. Come on... Let's find Dead End and the other Stunticons... They have to pay"

_**H&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&RH&R**_

_**A.N/ **Well... there's chapter 2... I hope you like it... now before you start saying (which I hope you won't) that I'm not portraying Will's emotions correctly, and that's not how he would act after his wife dying, you're not writing it right. Well... That's not true... This chapter written after thinking about how I felt when someone extremely close to me died. And some of the things Will says are the same sort of thing I said when He died. And some of the things Epps was saying is what a few of my friends were saying to me. The next chapter won't be up for a while... due to the fact that this was so emotionally draining I had to stop writing for a couple of days at a time because it was hitting too close to home. _

_I hope you review, and I'll get the next chapter written as soon as I can. Cyber!Cookies will be given to reviewers like usual. :)_

_Thanks for reading._

_xxDarknessxx_


End file.
